Evolution
by lilysash97
Summary: I am tired of Mary Sue parodies. So I took a MS and her brother, put her through boot camp to get rid of those annoying MS tendencies, and plopped them in the Sonic Universe. Yes, this is written as an actual story. Yes, the MS will have to internally fight those deeply-ingrained tendencies. Yes, you will grow to like her. Yes I have screwed with canon. Read it anyway :)


**i DO NOT OWN THE SONIC UNIVERSE. Anything you don't recognise, however, may be one of my additions. And anyway, technically we aren't in the StH universe yet. Be patient, dear readers!**

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

It was a beautiful day on the planet Dragonia (which, oddly enough, contains no dragons). The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the sky holds fluffy white clouds. There is a big field of grass dotted with naturally-thornless rosebushes. The roses are sparkly, and come in shades of red, pink, gold, silver, black, and every neon color concievable. Under a lush oak tree sits a teenage boy, who leans against the trunk and scribbles busily in a notebook.

Although the day is warm, he wears jeans and a gray hoodie with a pair of heavy-duty sunglasses in the pocket. For he is different than others of his kind. Instead of simply a cute addition to his looks, his albinoism is what others call, with a pitying look, "realistic". His skin burns easily and his sensitive red eyes can't handle bright lights very well.

His sister doesn't fit the Mare-Isue ideal either. Compared to her large breasted, twig-like brethren, Aqua Rose Crystalinda Raven could easily pass for a regular, though slender, human. Her hair is thick and shiny, but brown, with not a single colorful streak.

She currently belongs to the Punk clique. They are similar to the Goth and Angst cliques, but keep an upbeat, cheery attitude.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

"Kai!" called the brunette teen enthusiastically as she dashed through the vibrant field of roses.

Garnet eyes rose from his notebook, which was set aside so Kyle could stand and greet his sister. Aqua hugged him with such force that his hood fell, revealing messy snow-white hair.

"Guess what?" trilled his sister, cerulean eyes bright with excitement.

"One of your friends discovered a new power?"

"No."

"Hm. There's a new prophecy?" Kyle guessed.

"Nope!" Aqua bounced with glee.

"Well then...what?"

Aqua squealed and said, "Hiro Link Reginald Darkstone just proposed to my friend Sierra Sakura Seashell Jones!"

Kyle looked mildly confused. "Uh, great?"

His sister huffed. "You don't understand. He's been _off planet_."

"Wow. Really?" asked Kyle, with much more interest.

Aqua nodded seriously. "He almost slept with Sailor Moon!" she said in a tone of respect normally reserved for the gods.

"Jeez. So why is he back?"

Her blue eyes brimmed suddenly with unshed tears. "These terrible, awful beings who called themselves Hunters tried to kill him. They brainwashed his love and convinced her to fight as well. Hiro barely managed to come back alive. However," Aqua raised her chin. _"We _gave him a hero's welcome."

"Anyway," she continued with a complete change of mood, wiping her eyes and getting excited again. "They're having an engagement party _right now _and we're both invited. Let's go!"

Aqua grabbed her brother and began dragging him in the direction from whence she came, while Kyle quickly yanked his hood back up and shoved on his sunglasses.

"Wait!"

With a look of annoyance, she released him. Kyle ran back to get his notebook, then the two continued on to the party. Though to be honest, Kyle wasn't really looking forward to it.

_*meanwhile, in a slightly more logical dimension*_

A petite secretary opened the door "Enna Woods?"

Enna stood up from a chair in the corridor.

"They are ready for you."

She followed the secretary into another room and waited patiently for her to open the door leading to the king' s inner office. The blue eyed woman gestured inside.

The heavy door shut with a muffled thud, and Enna resisted the urge to nervously tug at her skirt. Instead, she bowed her head respectfully. Wine-red eyes regally swept down her form.

"You may be seated." intoned a smooth, deep voice.

She quietly sat in a burgundy chair in front of his desk. Peeking beside the dark magnificence of the king, she saw a man with tousled brown hair and orange eyes who was calmly rubbing a smudge off his glasses. His chair leaned back on two legs, and his feet cheekily rested on the edge of the royal desk.

Enna mentally gasped. The king would only tolerate such disrespect from his childhood friend and most trusted advisor. Which meant that she was in the presence of the two most powerful men in Hell. The daughter of a small town lawyer clasped her hands in her lap and stared at the surface of the desk.

King Alexander peered at a sheet of paper. The page held test results from Enna' s physicians, dating from her childhood to exactly two months ago, at her last check-up.

"Miss Woods, these records show that you have had knowledge of your Charm immunity since you were eleven. Would you care to explain to us why you have not joined LOPAM?"

"I did not realize that it was required of me, milord."

"Mare-Isues are the universe's greatest enemy. You were giving a gift, Miss Woods, and by not doing your duty you are putting hundreds of fates in danger."

"Milord," Enna hesitated. "What do you mean by fates?"

The orange eyed man cut in at this point.

"Mare-Isues are the only beings not affected by Fate. Their futures are always a blank slate, and they do not factor into anyone's life unless that person is Charm immune. They are an abomination, and it is our duty to contain them as best we can, and eradicate any escaped one's so they can't ruin the universe's plans." He took his feet off the desk and allowed all four feet of his chair to thunk to the floor. "In fact, just two weeks ago a male Mare-Isue infiltrated Sailor Moon's dimension. His Charm abilities were very strong, and sadly he was able to get away from the Scouts and our Hunters. Poor Serena in still in therapy."

Enna finally lifted her gaze enough for Alexander to see her horrified brown eyes.

"Why am I here?" she asked bluntly.

The king opened his mouth but was interrupted by his advisor.

"Miss Woods, you've recently graduated from Lenard University, have you not?"

"I have."

"Lenard has long been known for producing wonderfully adept psychologists, psychiatrists, and Hunters. It holds renown as the top Mare-Isue oriented college in any dimension." The depths of his eyes sparkled with amusement. "For not wanting to use your gift, you do seem to be interested in these creatures."

Enna was silent.

"Would you care to explain?" asked the king.

She mentally fought herself as they watched patiently. Words were eventually torn from her throat, showing a surprisingly spirited side of the young woman.

"I've studied these...PEOPLE," she said rebelliously, "for years. They have a culture, they care for their young-they are corrupted maybe, but not evil!"

"Really." The king seemed interested yet distant.

"Yes. They have...potential, I think. And there is evidence that we are related to them-"

"Circumstantial evidence, Miss Woods, and they are still debating the possibility. I would like you to keep quiet about that for now, the populace is uncomfortable enough about them." The king turned to his advisor. "I had not been informed that they were teaching this in universities, Ethan."

Ethan shrugged in confusion and the men looked questionably at Enna. Not wanting to get her professor in trouble, the girl stayed stubbornly silent.

Alexander grew annoyed at the girl's defiance. Ethan, used to his sovereign' s temper, ignored the flames dancing in his crimson eyes and by silent (they kinda just stared at each other) communication, honed by years of working together, an agreement to drop the issue was made. Ethan smirked in triumph.

Alexander took a calming breath. "Can we get to the heart of the matter?"

"Of course." said Ethan.

Alexander snared Enna' s eyes in his gaze, unnecessarily securing her complete attention.

"Miss Woods, the Council and royal family have discussed the matter of Mare-Isues for decades. We have finally decided on a plan of action. We are going to help them assimilate into different societies, much as we have." Her mouth opened and the king glared her back into silence. "If it is impossible for one to be reformed, he or she will be imprisoned and killed." He paused. "Humanely, of course."

Enna was shocked. "Milord, this is insane-"

"Do you think I don't know that? But we have had to quell these beasts time after time, as a student I'm sure you know exactly how many catastrophes they've caused. We are the unofficial protectors of the universe, and these never-ending battles with Mare-Isues are a waste of time and materials, a problem we have finally found a solution to. Your focus should not be on how vile you think this plan is, that is completely beyond your control. Your focus, Miss Woods, should be what your position in this plan involves."

Enna was still overwhelmed. "This is genocide..."

"Miss Woods," Ethan said gently. "Evil spirits have a culture. Ogres, Cyclops, sirens, EVERY monster species has their own culture. But they are still menaces. We may be able to save some, isn't that enough?"

She was silent, wiping at stubborn tears.

"Would you like to know what we want you to do, Miss Woods?"

She nodded.

_linebreaklinebreaklinebreak_

**That was my crappy excuse for a cliff-hanger. Actually, screw it, it doesn't deserve to be called a cliffie. But this chapter took FOREVER and I wanted to freaking upload it. Think of it as chapter one part one :)**

**LOPAM: Legion of Protectors Against Mare-Isues (pronounced loh-pahm.)**

**Kai: Aqua' s nickname for her brother.**

**Charm immunity: Most Mare-Isues have a power that they use to bend reality to their will. Others see what the Sue wants them to see (most of the time the Sue believes it too. Later chapters will explain how the cult-like lifestyles of the Mare-Isues fucks with their heads. The poor little girls get taught how to be whores and that catching a man/stealing the spotlight are the main goals in life. Poor Aqua. Poor Sues.) Anyway, so the Charm power can hurt or even kill anyone who isn't immune. So you can see why Enna is important. Most Hunters aren't even immune, the immune guys are pretty rare.**

**Don't ask me why I chose the name Hell for my dimension. I honestly don't know. I just needed a place for my own little guys, ya know? I mean nothing negatively religious by it. **

_**Update (October 20) :**_

**And if I did, that's personal, family drama that is none of your business, no matter how much I may love my readers. (No, I am not a Satanist. I worship the Harvest Goddess.) **

**Before anyone mentions it, I'd like to simply say that Dragonia is SUPPOSED to sound bland, non-politically correct, and too pretty. Soon (the cult-lifestyle I mentioned) it may start to sound creepy as well. Funny how even their home world naturally contains those annoying Mary Sue characteristics. Is there a method to my madness? Yep.**

**This story is next on my list for updates. Keep an eye out for another Minecraft fanfic (one that isn't by my brother. But check that one out too please), then the second chappie for this will be posted. Hurray.**

**_Update Over._  
**

**So, this story will first involve MARY SUE BOOT CAMP. Yay! That's going to be quite fun. Then, once we've crushed her spirit-I mean, reformed her, Aqua and Kyle will go to Mobius. Why? Because that world is used to weird shit. Just in case. However. The usual Sonic gang will not be involved. I simply wanted to use the universe this time, not the characters. So, this story takes place in the time slot between the Sonic gang, and the future with Silver and Iblis. Huzzah.**

**Obviously, this story will only involve OCs. Yes. I know. Start running. Anyway, I will need your guys' s help with my OCs in a couple chapters, when the boot camp is done. BUT WAIT! Don't give me any yet. I have very detailed requirements, and I know exactly who I am going to need. Wait until then to give me any OCs. And I DO NOT want any Mary Sues, as ironic as that sounds. After boot camp, this will basically be like any other story, with decent characters and a plot and everything. And the last thing I want is a description of a character with four names, their likes and dislikes (because that honestly tells me SO MUCH), the number of freckles they have on their left cheek, and how awesome they are at singing. Really guys? Spare me. Please.**

**Anyway, hugs to all, thanks for dealing with my insanely long authors note and REVIEW! I'm begging you.**


End file.
